


Miranda’s surprise massage

by Jassific



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Birthday Smut, F/F, Massage, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 22:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15350433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassific/pseuds/Jassific
Summary: Andy gave Miranda a nice gift for her birthday :) little did she know what she signed them up for...





	Miranda’s surprise massage

Miranda’s massage surprise 

 

Andy was in the office looking up spa places for Miranda. She wanted to get her a gift certificate for her birthday. They had become somewhat closer after the 'Paris incident'. She was there for Miranda during that horrible night when Miranda received her divorce papers. She'd seen Miranda like that. Pale. Devastated. Worried and so hurt because of what she thought she had done to her daughters even though they didn’t like Stephen. 

And ever since that night, Miranda had nothing but stress. Paris fashion week was still going on, the next issue of runway had to be done and top of that she had to deal with her lawyers to get the divorce finalized. Andy canceled her date that night with Christian and came back to Miranda’s room. She was bold and organized ice cream and wine for them. She let herself into Miranda’s room again and found her right where she left her on that couch crying.

“Hey, I know you told me to do my job, but I think my job is to take care of all your needs and I think you need a friend to gossip with. And I have just the right accessories that go with a good gossip.” Andy thought she would get fired by the looks of Miranda. But the next minute she held out her hand. 

“You know how much I like to wait?” Andy filled up the two glasses and sat next to her with two spoons and the ice cream container. Miranda looked at her and took the ice cream out of her hand and began eating in silence. Andy sipped on her wine when she heard the impossible.

“Thank you, Andrea, you never cease to amaze me. You are very bold, I don't think anyone has ever done anything for me personally so I appreciate that, but you do not need to stay if that makes you uncomfortable.” Miranda said with a sad undertone.

“Hey, everyone needs someone every once in a while and I don’t feel uncomfortable at all. You are not untouchable or an ice queen and I know you have feelings, I just thought of what I would need. And I think I wouldn’t want to be alone in a foreign city in a situation like this.” Andy hesitated a second. “Can I....uhm... can I give you a hug please?” 

Miranda put the ice cream down and looked at Andy with a smile. A genuine smile, a real one which Andy just loved and to Andy’s surprise she nodded. It was the best feeling holding the woman she had a major crush on in her arms. Smelling her signature perfume and rubbing her back. 

“Thank you for letting me be there for you it means a lot to me.” Andy whispered while they hugged. Miranda let her walls down again as Andy heard heartbreaking sobs and felt how she was holding on even tighter. 

They didn’t really talk about the divorce itself but ever since that night they became closer and Andy even heard some more pleases and thank you’s from the woman she was falling for. 

 

So now, almost 6 months later, she wanted to surprise her with a little something for her birthday and she thought a massage would be the best thing for her right now. After the divorce was finally over and her stress levels were lowering at least a little. This would definitely help her relax and since they were close, she thought it would be a great idea if they could go together. So she booked the appointment on Friday afternoon, after work, so they could start relaxed into the weekend. 

The next day she came into work with a scalding hot coffee and a beautiful bouquet. She set it all on Miranda’s desk, of course, with the newest newspapers and magazines. As she poured the Pellegrino, she heard Miranda already approaching. She turned and greeted her with the brightest smile. 

“Good Morning.” She said and went over to give her a heartfelt hug. “Happy Birthday Miranda.” She whispered while hugging her tightly. Miranda returned the hug and Andy was in heaven. Miranda smelled so wonderful and the way she was held by her, even if it was just for a little while, was so perfect.

“Thank you Andrea, are those from you?” She said pointing at the flowers, raising an eye brow. 

Andy just nodded and watched Miranda admire the flowers and bend to smell them. She looked up Andy giving her the most seductive smile. 

“Thank you they are beautiful.” She took the card and read it.

Happy Birthday Miranda!   
You deserve some stress relief,  
so I booked us a new massage   
at your favorite spa this Friday,   
followed by a nice dinner of your choice. 

Yours Andrea 

Ps.: I checked your calendar you are free :) 

“That’s more than thoughtful and just what I need. Thank you, Andrea.” She said smirking at the last comment in her card. It was typical Andrea. She felt so good around her. She had known for sure, for a while now, that she was very much in love with her. She also felt that Andy was feeling very similar. She loved the way Andy looked at her. 

She could feel how she was undressed at times by Andy’s eyes and the sexual tension was just electrifying. She flirted really hard with her when no one was around. She gave her smiles, certain looks and sometimes she secretly daydreamed about them both being more than friends and doing very naughty things. She undressed her more than once as well in her thoughts. 

“Is it ok that I am joining you?” Andy asked, still scared if it was maybe too much. But she thought how fun it would be to celebrate, at least a little bit, since she knew Miranda wasn’t big on parties. Plus she might get to see a bit more of Miranda’s body at the spa. A girl could hope. 

“Of course it is. That sounds absolutely wonderful.” Little did Andy know that Miranda had the same thoughts about seeing more of Andy. She was smirking to herself but had to collect herself to start her day. It would be dreadful, she was sure, because people would crawl up her butt even more since it was her birthday. 

“Ok Andrea, let’s start our day, shall we?” Miranda said and fired away all her tasks and demands as usual. Andy nearly wrote everything on her little note pad and started her chores right away which pleased Miranda very much. 

Friday came fast, and they were both eager to go get a nice massage. They left Elias Clarke to go to Miranda’s favorite spa. 

“Hello Ms. Sachs, so you booked a yoni massage for you and your friend. Would you like to be next to each other in the same room? We would have a folding screen between you too but you could still hear each other?” Andy looked at Miranda and she nodded. “Ok ladies then follow me I’ll show you to the locker rooms.”  
They had little private cabins where each of them took their clothes off and put a robe on. They met outside in robes and gave each other smiles. That was so weird, but also sexy and exciting. They both enjoyed the excitement. 

“We have everything set up and we will start with a nice body oil massage.” The massage therapist said. 

“Do you even know what a yoni massage is?” Miranda asked smirking at Andy while they walked into the room. “I think it’s just that Miranda, a nice massage with oil. Enjoy I’ll see you after.” 

They both went into the room and were separated by a folding wall between them. It was beautifully set up with flowers and soft music and it smelled of the best oils. They were both thinking about the other being completely naked next to each other with only that little wall between them. They heard each other laying down on the massage table getting ready. They both got covered up with a little sheet and they started the relaxing whole body massage. 

After half an hour they had to turn around, and they massaged the other side of their bodies.

“Am I allowed to massage your yoni on the outside?” Andy heard a soft voice asking. She just nodded and when she felt what happened next her eyes popped open wide. She was massaging her vagina?!? 

“You know what a yoni massage is?” The massage therapist asked after she saw Andy had a shocked look on her face. 

“Uhm I thought.....uhm nooo....” Andy still couldn’t believe she was touching her down there. What kind of place was that?

“Andrea relax, it’s a tantric massage to stimulate your vagina.” Miranda said out of the blue. 

“YOU KNEW WHAT THAT WAS AND DIDNT TELL ME?!” Andy almost yelled but didn’t, really. 

“What would be the fun of that?” Miranda said and Andy could totally hear her smirking while she said that. 

“Have you ever done it before?” Andy asked shyly.

“No but I’ve read about it, now relax and get it over with.” Miranda said in her all too famous boss voice which in that context totally turned her on. Because this also meant she would do it too?!

“Ok...” Andy sighed.

“Alright are you ready for me to continue?” The therapist asked. Andy nodded and let her explain.

“Ok I will now massage the outside of your yoni which is your vagina. And relax you. This has not the purpose to give you an orgasm but to relax you. But it happens a lot of times that women experience orgasms during the yoni massage especially while we massage the g-spot. The purpose of the massage is to experience multiple orgasms after you have the yoni massage.” 

Andy couldn’t believe what she just heard. It was shocking, but then also why because on the other hand it sounded very exciting and erotic, kind of. 

While the therapist explained it, she massaged her legs again and tried to relax Andy. She went on and touched her yoni and massaged it very carefully but with just the right amount of pressure. Her clitoris got stimulated and she couldn’t help but moan. 

“Very good, you are supposed to let go enjoy and express your feelings with sounds.” The therapist whispered while massaging her. She hadn’t had sex in a long time and for a moment she forgot where she was until she heard it, the most erotic thing ever and Andy swore she was about to explode. She heard Miranda moan really loud, and she heard how her therapist asked her if she is allowed to massage her inner yoni and her g-spot. 

She didn’t hear her response but after a little while she heard her moan even louder she was panting even. God that was probably the sexiest thing she had ever heard. And she couldn’t help but moan as well.   
“Alright if I’m allowed I will massage your inner yoni now too?” Andy’s therapist said, and she just nodded. 

The therapist went inside slow and carefully and curved her fingers, hitting her sweet spot right away. Holy fuck! Andy thought. She wasn’t turned on by that therapist even though she was “doing it” but the whole thing was just a very amazing way to connect body and soul and learn about her sexuality and her vagina. Especially since she got to experience it with the hottest woman on earth that she happened to be in love with. 

She couldn’t hold back and moaned louder with every time the therapist stroked her g-spot. And then it happened, she heard Miranda having what must have been the most amazing orgasm of her life.

“Oh yesss.....ohhhhhnnnn....” The massage therapist spurred her on even. “Don’t hold it back Miranda. It’s ok, let it all out, let it come and wash over you.” 

“AAAAHHH..... Andreaahhhh....ughhhhh.... oh yessss...”

That did it for Andy, she heard Miranda come and on top of that she yelled her name through it. “Mmmmm god oh.....fuck....yesss...” She came hard and couldn’t believe when she heard Miranda coming again which made Andy come again too. It was magical. It was erotic and hot and she missed just one thing, she wanted Miranda, to touch her and kiss her and do these things to her. To make her moan and come like that. 

After they calmed down the therapists softly ended the massage and told them, they could now come down and relax for a couple minutes before they got up. They covered them with sheets and left the room. 

After a while of lying there in silence, Andy broke it. 

“Miranda?” Andy whispered.

“Yes Andrea?” Miranda said hoarsely.

“What in the world was that?” 

“It was a yoni massage Andrea.” 

“I never experienced anything like that. Do you think it’s bad I came because I heard you?”

“Me either. But it was exactly what I needed. I haven’t felt that relaxed in months. I don’t think it’s bad. Do you think it’s bad that I uhm orgasmed because I imagined you doing these things to me? And then hearing you on top. God Andrea, I can’t play pretend anymore.” It was easier to discuss that through that wall for both of them.

“What does that mean Miranda?”

“Do you think I would have done that with just any assistant?” 

“No.” 

“So what does that tell you Andrea?”

“That you want to have sex with me.”

“Yes.”

“Only sex?”

“You know me Andrea, if I want something I want it all. And all to myself.”

“So you want me? In your life? Like as a girlfriend?”

“As MY girlfriend yes!” 

“I think we have to get out of here, Miranda. I have the feeling we need to go somewhere more private and discuss all this. Because this is exactly what I want and if I don’t get to kiss you soon I will go crazy over here.” She heard Miranda getting up and so did she. Miranda was coming over to her side wrapped in her sheet. “God you look sexy Miranda.” Was all she got out before she was attacked by Miranda’s hot lips. 

Once they calmed down, they rested their forehead on each other. 

“What a memorable birthday gift. Thank you Andrea.”

 

THE END


End file.
